Opieka nad mlodsza siostra (czesc 3)
O umówionej godzinie wyszedłem z bloku. Usiadłem na ławeczce w pobliskim parku i obserwowałem naszą klatkę. Po krótkim czasie dostrzegłem Gabrysię z jakimś chłopakiem wchodzących do niej. Dałem im dwadzieścia minut, po czym wstałem i ruszyłem w stronę domu. Otworzyłem cicho drzwi i wszedłem do mieszkania. Podszedłem na palcach pod pokój siostry i usłyszałem podniecony oddech i sapanie młodego chłopaka. Zajrzałem przez przygotowaną wcześniej specjalnie do tego celu dziurkę od klucza i ujrzałem, jak łapczywie obmacuje ciałko Gabrysi. Była w samym staniku, majtkach i rajstopach, na podłodze leżała jej spódniczka i koszulka. Jej kolega był strasznie napalony, aż rzucało się w oczy jego młodzieńcze pożądanie. Pieścił dłońmi rozgrzane ciało mojej młodej siostrzyczki, a ta poddawała się tym pieszczotom. Siedzieli na kanapie, ona tyłem do niego, a on obmacywał przez stanik jej cycuszki. Wkładał ręce pod rajstopy, gładził ją po udach, po jakimś czasie dobrał się do majtek i włożył tam dłoń. Gdy przez jakiś czas masował cipkę Gabrysi, ona również zaczęła szybko oddychać. Przymrużyła oczy i widać było, że jest jej dobrze. Wyjął ze spodni pałę i zaczął się po niej masować, wciąż obmacując Gabę. Po jakimś czasie uklęknął przed nią i zaczął lizać jej rajstopy w kroczu. Rozchyliła przed nim szeroko nogi. Gdy znudził się kroczem lizał ją po udach, następnie zszedł w dół, po łydkach aż do stópek. Lizał je i ssał paluszki, zabawiając się jednocześnie swoim małym kutasem. W końcu zsunął jej rajtuzki razem z majtkami do kolan i na światło dzienne wyjrzała piękna, nabrzmiała z podniecenia muszelka przyozdobiona kropelkami wilgoci. Ten widok podziałał tak samo na mnie jak na niego, aż westchnąłem pod drzwiami, co zostało zagłuszone przez jego: - O kurwa, Gaba, ale masz zajebistą pizdeczkę. Położył na niej twarz i zaczął zlizywać soki podniecenia. Razem z moim sztywnym koleżką w portkach uznaliśmy, że już czas. Z impetem otworzyłem drzwi i wkroczyłem do pokoju Gabrysi. Popatrzyła na mnie z udawanym zdziwieniem, jej kolega obrócił się w moją stronę i zamarł. - Marek… - Wymówiła moje wymyślone na potrzeby tego przedstawienia imię. – Miałeś być później… - Ale jestem już! Co się tu, do kurwy nędzy, dzieje?! – Spytałem z udaną wściekłością. Sam uznałem, że całkiem nieźle mi to wyszło. Popatrzyłem ostro na młodzieńca klęczącego przed cipką Gabrysi. Wstał powoli i wyjąkał: - Prze - praszam… Nie wiedziałem… - Ze zdenerwowania nie mógł nic wymyślić. Strasznie się bał, w końcu miał czego, gdybym chciał, mógłbym go zdmuchnąć jednym ciosem, byłem starszy, wyższy i lepiej zbudowany niż on. Gabrysia wstała i podciągnęła majtki a następnie rajstopy. Przestraszony chłopak stał odwrócony w moja stronę, wyglądał, jakby w każdej chwili spodziewał się ciosu w brzuch lub w podbródek. Zerknąłem na stojącą za nim Gabrysię, puściła mi porozumiewawcze oko. - Marek, nie rób mu nic, on nic nie wiedział. To moja wina – w głosie Gaby rzeczywiście słyszalne było poczucie winy, jednak mówiąc to, uśmiechała się do mnie. - Wiem, że to twoja wina! – Krzyknąłem na nią. – I pożałujesz! A ty bądź spokojny – zwróciłem się do młodzieńca – skoro nic nie wiedziałeś, to nic ci nie zrobię. Mało tego, pozwolę ci nawet dokończyć to, co zacząłeś. Bierz się za nią – wskazałem na moją siostrę. - Nie, proszę pana, ja już chyba sobie pójdę, nie chcę przeszkadzać – powiedział z pokorą w głosie, trochę już uspokojony, lecz nawet nie patrząc się w stronę Gaby. - Zerżnij tą burą sukę! – Krzyknąłem na niego. Aż podskoczył. – Tą puszczalską! To już nie jest moja dziewczyna, ale skoro tak lubi się rżnąć, to przerżniemy ją razem! – Zawsze byłem bardzo spokojny i aż się zdziwiłem, jak łatwo przychodzi mi udawanie narwańca. Nawet mi się to podobało. Chłopak uśmiechnął się do mnie po czym powoli odwrócił się w stronę Gabrysi. Złapał ją za pośladki i przyciągnął jej krocze do swojego. Ja również do nich podszedłem i stanąłem za siostrą. Rozpiąłem sobie rozporek i zsunąłem portki w dół. Przyłożyłem pałę do zmysłowego tyłeczka i zacząłem się ocierać, dłońmi jeżdżąc po piersiach i brzuszku Gabrysi. Po chwili stojący z drugiej strony kolega zaczął się rozbierać, więc ja też to uczyniłem. Zaraz staliśmy nadzy i obmacywaliśmy z dwóch stron ciało mojej pięknej siostry. Moje palce wślizgnęły się jej pod stanik i zacząłem go powoli zsuwać. Na wierzch wyskoczyły dwie piękne, różowe kuleczki, zwieńczone nieproporcjonalnie dużymi w porównaniu do nich, pączkującymi sutkami. Chłopiec z drugiej strony od razu się do nich przyssał, a ja położyłem głowę na szyi Gabryśki i lizałem ją po niej, podczas kiedy dłońmi jeździłem wzdłuż seksownych ud. Poczułem ręce tego drugiego chłopaka, które wślizgują się pomiędzy tyłek siostry a moje krocze, więc odsunąłem się, by zrobić mu miejsce. Też chciał sobie pomacać tą jędrną dupcię. Po chwili obydwoje wsunęliśmy dłonie pod gumkę rajstop Gaby i zaczęliśmy je zsuwać. Ja po drodze zahaczyłem kciukami o koronkowe majteczki i zacząłem je opuszczać razem z rajstopami. Osunęliśmy je do kolan i przylgnąłem fiutem go gołego tyłka. Umieściłem go między pośladkami i przycisnąłem je do niego. Zacząłem nim poruszać, lecz zaraz przestałem, gdyż poczułem, że mogę dojść w ten sposób. Gabrysia stała bezwładnie i poddawała się naszym pieszczotom, dwie pary rąk jeździły po jej ciele i napawały się jego gorącem i miękkością. Seksowne, młodziutkie ciałko…. Położyłem dłonie na kroczu siostry i poczułem, jaka jej muszelka jest mokra. Gaba, mimo iż stała bezwładnie i tylko poddawała się pieszczotom, także była strasznie podniecona. Położyłem dłonie na piersiach, by sprawdzić, czy sutki są twarde, oczywiście były. Usadziliśmy wraz ze wspólnikiem obiekt naszych pożądań na kanapie i rozłożyliśmy mu nogi. Tym razem to ja przyssałem się do gorącej cipeczki i zacząłem penetrować ją językiem. Siostrzyczka zaczęła jęczeć i rozchyliła jeszcze szerzej nogi, bym mógł wsunąć go jeszcze głębiej. Kolega przystawił kutasa do jej ust, dając jej do zrozumienia, by go ssała. Pochłonęła go buzią i parę razy poruszyła szybko głową, co dostarczyło młodziakowi takich doznań, że zaraz doszedł. Odchylił głowę do tyłu i jęcząc, wyładował swoje nasienie do usteczek Gabrysi. Ona wypluła to na ziemię i oddała się rozkoszy, którą jej dostarczałem językiem. Wiła się i zaciskała co chwilę uda na mojej twarzy, to znowu je rozchylała tak mocno, jak tylko mogła. Nasz koleżka usiadł na kanapie, z obwisłym teraz sprzętem i odetchnął głęboko. Był zadowolony. Patrzył, jak wylizuję muszelkę siostrzyczki, doprowadzając ją tym do obłędu. – Dosyć tego – pomyślałem sobie w pewnej chwili. Zobaczyłem, że siostra długo tak nie wytrzyma, że zaraz dojdzie. Nie chciałem, by to stało się za szybko, więc wyjąłem z niej język i popatrzyłem jej w oczy. W spojrzeniu naszym widać było uczucie, jakim się darzymy, lecz szybko mój wzrok zrobił się pełen pogardy, gdy przypomniałem sobie o siedzącym obok chłopaku, przed którym odgrywaliśmy przecież scenę złości. Kazałem Gabie położyć się na kanapie. Uczyniła to, jej kolega musiał zejść, by zrobić nam miejsce, usiadł więc na podłodze, twarzą do nas i przyglądał się naszym poczynaniom. Położyłem się na siostrze i przylgnąłem fujarą do rozgrzanej cipeczki. Poruszałem nią, zahaczając raz po raz o łechtaczkę. Po chwili jednak uznaliśmy, że na kanapie jest za mało miejsca i ułożyliśmy się na podłodze. Tym razem to ja leżałem na dole, a siostra usiadła na mnie okrakiem, piersiami w moją stronę, stykając się cipką z moim fiutem. Po chwili ocierania wziąłem go w dłoń i zacząłem wprowadzać do ciasnej pochwy. Gabrysia naparła na mnie całym ciężarem i w parę chwil nabiła się na niego do samego końca. - Oochhhhh… - Zawyłem. Zaczęła po mnie skakać coraz szybciej i szybciej. Zauważyłem, że siedzącemu obok i przyglądającemu się chłopakowi znowu stwardniał członek. Złapał go w dłoń i masturbował się, po chwili wstał i podszedł do nas. Jedną ręką wciąż się onanizował, a drugą położył na ciele Gabrysi i obmacywał ją, ramiona, piersi, plecy… Po twarzy dziewczyny widać było, że jest niewiarygodnie podniecona, aż dostała wypieków. Ujeżdżała mnie z dziką szybkością, jęcząc jak suczka. Była suczką… W końcu zamknęła oczy i wykrzywiła usta w grymasie. Odchyliła główkę do tyłu i zaczęła wyć tak głośno, że z pewnością było słychać to w całym bloku. Mięśnie cipki zaciskały się na moim kutasie, mnie również prawie doprowadzając do orgazmu. Ona jednak skończyła, a mi jeszcze chwilę brakowało do zenitu, przerwałem więc, by jak najdłużej cieszyć się chwilą. Ułożyłem Gabę na podłodze i rozchyliłem jej nogi. Wszedłem w nią z impetem i zacząłem szybko rżnąć. Nasz towarzysz uklęknął przy biuście mojej siostry i ułożył kutasa pomiędzy piersiątkami. Zapewne próbował polecieć ją na hiszpana, jednak cycuszki te były do tego stanowczo za małe, nie udało mu się więc i musiał zadowolić się ocieraniem o nie i o jej klatkę. Jego kutas co rusz przybliżał się do jej umalowanych usteczek, pochłaniała go wtedy nimi, a on na chwilę się zatrzymywał i rozkoszował się ssaniem i pieszczącym jego żołądź języczkiem. Ja wciąż ją posuwałem. W pewnej chwili podniosłem jej nogę i wziąłem do ust seksowną stópkę, pokrytą materiałem rajstop. Ssałem paluszki, tak, jak wcześniej robił to on. Tak mnie to podnieciło, że zaraz doszedłem i wypełniłem pochwę siostry ładunkiem nasienia. Ścisnąłem ją za boki i zwolniłem ruchy, wystrzeliwując w nią. Cudowna chwila, która szybko się skończyła. Wyszedłem z Gabrysi i patrzyłem, jak młodzieniec rżnie ją między cycki. Znudziło mu się to jednak, i jako, że cipka była już wolna, postanowił zabrać się za nią. Położył się na Gabie i przylgnął pałką do muszelki, z której wyciekała teraz strużkami moja sperma. Wszedł w nią z łatwością i zaczął posuwać. Dłońmi gniótł jej piersi. Niewiele trzeba mu było by dojść. Dysząc, wyładował kolejną dawkę nasienia do cipeczki Gabrysi. Wyszedł z niej i opadł zmęczony na kanapę, oddychając ciężko. Usiadłem obok niego, Gabrysia również wstała. Stojąc przed nami zaczęła podciągać sobie majtki. Patrzyliśmy obydwaj, jak nasza sperma wycieka z jej dziurki. Zasłoniła w końcu cipkę, przedtem jednak dostrzegłem, że ta znów zrobiła się wilgotna. – A to niewyżyta suczka, wciąż nie ma dość – pomyślałem sobie. Zmęczony chłopak siedzący koło mnie wstał i zaczął się ubierać. - No dobra, na mnie już czas. Dzięki, Gaba – powiedział do mojej siostry, po czym zwrócił się do mnie – i tobie też. Ubrał się i uścisnęliśmy sobie dłonie. Gabrysia odprowadziła go do drzwi, po czym wróciła i stanęła przede mną, wciąż nie miała na sobie nic oprócz stanika, majtek i rajtuz. Podeszła bardzo blisko mnie, wciąż siedzącego na kanapie, tak, że jej krocze dotknęło do mojej twarzy. Znowu poczułem się lekko podniecony. Położyłem dłonie na jej udach i gładziłem je delikatnie. - Wciąż czuję w sobie waszą spermę – rzekła i przycisnęła się mocno cipką do mojej głowy, a następnie zaczęła zsuwać w dół swoje koronkowe majteczki. Pokazała mi je od środka, bym ujrzał, że są pobrudzone wyciekającym z jej pochwy nasieniem. Byłem coraz mocniej podniecony, złapałem za rajtuzy i rozerwałem je z dzikością, następnie zerwałem majteczki i przyssałem się do ociekającej muszelki. Wydzielała obficie soki, Gabrysia była podniecona jeszcze mocniej niż ja. - On doszedł tutaj dwa razy, a my tylko po razie… - powiedziała gorąco. – Należy się nam więc jeszcze jeden orgazm… Nie trzeba było mnie prosić. Ułożyłem ją na klęczkach przed kanapą a sam klęknąłem za nią, pochyliła się wypinając się w moją stronę i oparła się łokciami o kanapę. Mój kutas znów sterczał, przyłożyłem go więc do wypiętej cipeczki i zacząłem go wpychać. Przeleciałem siostrę na pieska, wypełniając jej pochwę kolejną porcją nasienia. Mój wytrysk doprowadził również ją, przeżywaliśmy więc razem tą piękną chwilę. Zacisnęła dłonie na kanapie i jęczała jak zwykle. Po wszystkim opadliśmy bezsilnie i długo dochodziliśmy do siebie. Mijały dni, które składały się w całe tygodnie, a tygodnie w miesiące. Czułem się jak we śnie. Chciałem wtedy móc zatrzymać czas, gdyż wiedziałem, że te cudowne chwile kiedyś się skończą… Będą musiały się skończyć. Odpychałem jednak od siebie tę myśl, bo po co martwić się na przyszłość, na zapas? Korzystaliśmy z siostrą tyle, ile tylko się dało… Przez Gabrysię i nasze „sprawy” trochę zaniedbałem studia, musiałem przedłużyć sobie sesję oraz termin składania pracy. Ona również zaniedbała szkołę, co przewidziałem już na początku, kiedy tylko się wprowadziła. U niej jednak nie można było przedłużyć sobie terminu zaliczenia przedmiotów. Nie zdała. Długo ukrywała to przede mną, bo oznajmiła mi to dopiero parę dni przed końcem roku szkolnego, a musiała przecież wiedzieć o tym dużo wcześniej. Nie dziwię się jej wcale, bała się mówić mi o tym, tak samo, jak ja bałem się przekazać tą informację rodzicom, kiedy sam się dowiedziałem. Musiałem jednak to zrobić, to był mój obowiązek. Zwlekałem z tym przez parę dni, w końcu jednak nadszedł ten fatalny koniec roku. Gabrysia, mimo iż nie zdała, musiała pójść na zakończenie. Odstroiła się wtedy tak, jakby miała tam co najmniej odebrać jakąś nagrodę. Ja, kiedy wyszła, zadzwoniłem w końcu do rodziców. Kiedy matka tylko usłyszała wiadomość o niepowodzeniu swej córki, wściekła się i oznajmiła, że od razu wsiada w samochód i jedzie do nas, by zabrać Gabę do domu. Oznaczało to, że będzie tu już za kilka godzin… Teraz zostało mi już tylko poinformowanie siostry, że dłużej u mnie nie zabawi. Było to dla mnie trudne, nie tylko dlatego, że wiedziałem jak Gaba zareaguje, ale również dlatego, że bardzo nie chciałem się z nią rozstawać. Spędziłem z nią naprawdę piękne chwile i żal mi było, że teraz wszystko się skończy. Usiadłem w dużym pokoju i czekając, aż siostra wróci z zakończenia roku, zacząłem wspominać spędzony z nią wspólnie czas. Było mi strasznie smutno, wręcz chciało mi się płakać. Wiedziałem, że po tej informacji siostra się wścieknie i nawet nie będę miał co liczyć na pożegnalny seks. Czyli tak, jakby wszystko już się skończyło… W końcu wróciła i popatrzyła na mnie wesoło, nie spodziewając się jeszcze, co mam jej do przekazania. Wyglądała ślicznie, umalowana, wystrojona, pięknie uczesana… Zechciałem ją przytulić, dotknąć, pomacać. - Coś ty taki markotny – rzuciła do mnie, uśmiechając się – powinieneś się cieszyć, że nie zdałam, dzięki temu rok dłużej tu zabawię, a wiesz, co to oznacza… - dodała jednoznacznym tonem. Nic nie mówiąc wstałem i podszedłem do niej. Pogłaskałem ją i spojrzałem w jej śliczne oczy. Również na mnie spojrzała. Nie, nie mogłem wytrzymać, nie mogłem jej teraz tego powiedzieć. Była taka wesoła, taka podrajcowana… Objąłem ją, by po chwili zacząć sunąc dłońmi w dół po plecach, w kierunku pośladków. - A ten jak zwykle niewyżyty – powiedziała z udawaną rezygnacją. Ścisnąłem ją mocno za tyłek i zacząłem go ugniatać, podwijając powoli elegancką sukienkę. Wyłaniała się spod niej coraz większa część ud, przyozdobionych pięknymi, grubymi rajstopami święcącymi się od pokrywającego je brokatu. Piękna rzecz… Wsunąłem dłoń pod sukienkę i zacząłem pieścić pupkę przez materiał rajtuz. Zsunąłem ją niżej i ścisnąłem mocno jej krok. Przycisnąłem siostrę do siebie i zaczęliśmy się o siebie ocierać. Jej oczy rozmydliły się, widać w nich było rosnące podniecenie. Zacząłem sunąć rękoma w górę pod sukienką, po nagich pleckach, aż poczułem pasek stanika. Po krótkim mocowaniu rozpiąłem go i zsunąłem z piersiątek. Przez materiał sukienki widoczne teraz były sterczące sutki. Umieściłem głowę na cyckach i dotykałem do nich policzkami, nosem, czołem. Wciąż ocierałem się o nią zesztywniałym już prąciem. Gaba wsunęła mi zmarznięte ręce pod spodnie, następnie pod majtki i zaczęła bawić się moimi pośladkami. Pieściliśmy się z lubością, tyle, że ona nie wiedziała, że robimy to ostatni raz. Ja o tym wiedziałem, więc chciałem jak najbardziej nasycić się jej ciałem. Po jakimś czasie zsunąłem ramiączka sukienki i zacząłem ciągnąć ją w dół, udało mi się ją tak zdjąć. Przed oczyma zaświeciły mi piękne cycuszki, które prawdopodobnie miałem okazję podziwiać teraz po raz ostatni. Przyssałem się więc do nich i bardzo długo zabawiałem się nimi, językiem drażniąc sutki i sprawiając tym, że stały się jeszcze twardsze. Trwało to długo, w tym czasie Gabrysia zsunęła mi portki i uwolniła mojego twardziela. Miętosiła go w rączce, doprowadzając mnie do obłędu. Nie mogłem już wytrzymać, zrzuciłem z siebie bluzę i koszulkę i stanąłem przed nią nagi. Podczas gdy ona delikatnie jeździła palcami po moim torsie, ja z dzikością rzuciłem się na nią, wziąłem ją na ręce i podszedłem z nią do stołu kuchennego. Usiadłem na nim razem z nią. Obróciła się, by być przodem do mnie. Siedząc tak, wciąż nachalnie napawałem się jej ciałem. Zdjąłem buciki z pięknych stópek i pieściłem je, następnie obmacywałem całe długie nogi, wielką przyjemność sprawiał mi dotyk materiału tych pięknych, świecących od brokatu rajstop. Szczypałem ją, tarmosiłem nylon, w końcu rajstopy się podarły. - Wiesz, ile te rajtki kosztowały?! – Spytała ze złością. Nic sobie jednak z tego nie robiłem, powstałą na udzie dziurę rozdarłem jeszcze mocniej, tak, by na wierzch wyszło i krocze. Przyłożyłem kutasa do seksownych majteczek w panterkę. Po chwili ocierania odsunąłem ich paseczek w bok i dotknąłem główką do mokrej szczelinki. Palcem potarłem łechtaczkę. Gaba jęknęła. Spojrzeliśmy sobie w oczy. Nasze twarze były bardzo blisko siebie, czuliśmy na sobie swoje przyspieszone z podniecenia oddechy. - Mam ci coś do powiedzenia… - Zacząłem, ale przerwałem. - Co? – Wysapała mi w twarz. Rozmyśliłem się, postanowiłem jednak powiedzieć jej to później. - No co? – Dopytywała się wciąż. Przyłożyłem usta do jej umalowanych na czerwono, gorących warg, by ją uciszyć. Oderwała się jednak. - Później ci powiem – uspokoiłem ją i znów się do niej przyssałem. Całowaliśmy się długo i namiętnie, dłońmi błądząc po swoich rozgrzanych ciałach. Nasze narządy wciąż się stykały. Cały czas czułem coraz większą melancholię, wynikającą z tego, że był ostatni raz. Przybliżyłem się miednicą do siostry, mój kutas zanurzył się kawałek w jej nabrzmiałej pochwie. Z dziką namiętnością wepchnąłem jej język do gardła i przyciągnąłem ją z całej siły do siebie. Wszedłem w nią do końca. Zaczęliśmy się lekko poruszać. Wciąż się całując, pomrukiwaliśmy z zadowolenia. W końcu nasze usta rozerwały się a ruchy stały się dwukrotnie szybsze. Następnie trzykrotnie, coraz szybsze, aż galopowaliśmy złączeni narządami jak byśmy brali udział w jakimś wyścigu. Jęki Gaby przeszywały mi uszy, ja nie wydawałem z siebie żadnych odgłosów. Słychać było tylko nasze zderzające się krocza i wycie małolaty. Odchyliła się do tyłu, wydawało się, że zaraz spadnie na podłogę, jednak trzymała się mnie za pomocą oplatających moje biodra nóg. Asekuracyjnie złapałem ją jeszcze za boki. Ona mnie również złapała. Piersi podskakiwały nęcąco. „Chlast, chlast, chlast” – Gabrysia coraz mocniej podskakiwała – „Och, och, oochh, uooochhhhh…” – zawodziła. Poczułem zbliżający się zenit. Po niej widać było, że również niewiele jej już brakuje. Nabijała się młodziutką, ciasną cipeczką na moją dużą pałę. Ścisnąłem ją z całej siły za boki i w powietrzu rozniósł się mój skowyt. Doszedłem, wystrzeliwałem w nią ogromne pokłady nasienia, które dodatkowo stymulowały cipeczkę. Doszła chwilę po mnie. Również zacisnęła swoje małe rączki na moich biodrach i odchyliła się jeszcze bardziej do tyłu. Jej głowa wisiała za nią, włosy opadały niemal na podłogę. Obydwoje zwolniliśmy ruchy i syciliśmy się cudownym uczuciem ciepła rozchodzącego się od krocza po całym ciele. Ostatni raz zalewałem jej słodką pizdeczkę… I skończyło się. Nasz ostatni wspólny orgazm przeminął i nigdy już nie miał powrócić. Wysunąłem się z niej powoli i pomogłem jej usiąść na stole, gdyż odchyliła się tak mocno, że miała z tym problem i prawie spadła na podłogę. - To co chciałeś mi powiedzieć? – zapytała zmęczona, gdy siedzieliśmy już naprzeciw siebie na stole kuchennym, ze wciąż splecionymi nogami. Teraz Gaba była spokojna i zrelaksowana. Tak, teraz mogłem jej powiedzieć. Spojrzałem się w dół, na cipkę i zobaczyłem wypływające z niej nasienie. Położyłem na niej dłoń i gładząc ją, rzekłem: - Tylko się nie wściekaj. Wracasz do domu – poczekałem, jak zareaguje, zrobiła tylko zdziwioną minę, więc ciągnąłem dalej – rozmawiałem z mamą, jest wściekła, że zawaliłaś rok. Powiedziała, cię zabiera, nic nie mogłem zrobić. - Kiedy? – spytała tylko smutno. Spodziewałem się, że będzie się złościć i krzyczeć, lecz widocznie była teraz zbyt wycieńczona. - Dzisiaj. Będzie tu za parę godzin. - Musiałeś jej mówić, że nie zdałam? – zapytała z wyrzutem, patrząc się na mnie swoimi błękitnymi oczyma. Zrobiło mi się jeszcze bardziej żal. Pogładziłem ją po piersi i rzekłem: - Musiałem, i tak by się dowiedziała i do tego winiłaby też mnie, gdybym nie powiedział. - Racja. No, to szkoda. Bardzo szkoda. Kocham miasto – prawie się rozpłakała – i ciebie też. Przyzwyczaiłam się do mieszkania z tobą… - Ja też – Pogłaskałem ją i po dotykaliśmy się jeszcze chwilę, po czym zeszliśmy ze stołu i zaczęliśmy sprzątać przed przyjazdem matki. I odjechały. Matka wpadła, posiedziała tylko chwilę i mówiąc, że ma dzisiaj jeszcze jakieś sprawy na wiosce do załatwiania, wzięła Gabrysię za rękę i wyszła z domu, ciągnąc ją za sobą. Na odchodne dziewczyna odwróciła się tylko do mnie i pożegnała się smutno. Patrzyłem przez okno jak wsiadają do samochodu i odjeżdżają. Czułem smutek przez wiele kolejnych dni. Potem nigdy nie było już między Gabrysią a mną tak, jak wtedy.